Gentle Words
by KellyMay
Summary: On her wedding day, Juliana finds her life was rapping up before her eyes without one of the most important pieces of the puzzle. Will she close the loop? This is about characters and a plot that I made up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

On July 14, 2001, Juliana glares at her soon to be husband as she walks down the aisle. She had waited for this day since she was just a little girl. Her smile widened as her uncle glances at her. "It's finally here." she whispers in his ear as he holds her arm tightly, walking down the aisle of her church. "Too soon." he whispers back. They neared the alter as her uncle, Mike, let go of her arm softly.

Jeremy was dressed in a black tux waiting by the pastor as he took Juliana's hand. A small drop of water rolled off his cheek when he saw how beautiful Juliana looked. Her eyes opened widely, looking deeply into Jeremy's eyes, as if looking directly to his heart. The look of true love.

Juliana took a deep breath and opened her mouth as if trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I do.", she said softly. Juliana gently slid the golden ring on Jeremy's left hand knowing all her dreams had come true in just two simple words. Two words that were so simple when apart, but together, they became one phrase with such power and authority to change two people for the rest of their lives. Two words that when added with faith and trust, had the capability to commit two souls forever. Two words with enough love to bind two hearts for eternity. Unfortunately, those same two words could become something to later turn into a broken heart if they are misused or taken lightly.

But, with that being said, those are the same two, promising words that healed Juliana's heart. In that short moment of elapsed time, Juliana's one, true dream had become true. Right there, at that alter.

Her life had changed right before her eyes. As if someone had been holding her throughout her life. Someone whom she could feel, but couldn't see. That same person led her to that moment of perfection in time that she would remember for the rest of her life, whether it would hurt her later or love her, it would all be bound in her memory forever.

"I do.", Jeremy said after a few more words from the pastor. The gleam in her eye assured him that he wasn't making a mistake as he committed himself to a life of loving and providing for a woman he loved with all his heart. Jeremy held out his hand, encouraging Juliana to take it, as if taking a leap of faith to share with each other for as long as love kept them promised to one another. Fortunately, true love never dies. It never runs out. When two people truly love each other, they never want to be apart. Never to be separated. Always holding each other's heart, loving each other for the rest of their lives, no matter what life throws at them.

Her life had sent her down so many roller coasters and now it seemed it had all been settled. She had finally found her one true love, leaving her in a state of happiness and unmistakable joy. The stress of her life as a child was unbearable. Replaying that would do no telling what to Juliana. It seemed every time she made a move she was being punished, but not anymore. She was free, only to live her life as a careless bird, something she never had the courage, much less the privilege to do. Reliving her life as a young girl would ruin the moment. She quickly changed her thoughts as she held Jeremy's arm tighter.

Her heart couldn't take anymore brokenness. Although her troubles were disguised behind the sparkle in her eye, she could barely hide the need for a love as strong as Jeremy's in her clouded life right now.

Even with Jeremy beside her, Juliana still felt as if a part of her was missing. Something irreplaceable that she had never felt, but knew she needed. It was that unquenchable thirst in her heart that she put off to hydrate later. As if she was being offered and open hand but had trouble trying to find the warmth from its body heat. It was the distant voice calling in the whistling wind. The faint whisper in the choir pleading for her heart to follow it.

The newly wedded couple walked into the reception area. Jeremy pulled a chair out from underneath the table for Juliana, like a true gentleman. He pushed it gently back as she sat down. As they ate, her unwanted troubles began to rush back into her mind like flowing water from a waterfall. She recalled all the awful memories from her childhood. At times, it seemed as though there were no joyful experiences in her younger years. By the time she was in the eleventh grade, Jeremy had come into her life. That was the first year she felt as if she was floating on the clouds, carefree and living like a feather blowing in the wind. With Jeremy there, she felt like she was on top of the world.

"So when are ya'll starting the music?" her sister, Anne, asked politely with a little bit of eagerness in her tone. "When everyone finishes eating, I guess." replied Juliana quietly. "Well, what are you waiting on? Hurry and finish!" Anne added with a brief sense of unhappiness. Juliana dropped her fork, trying to please her sister, as she stood up from the table and walked across the large room towards the man in the corner.

He was wearing a black suit and seemed to have dullness in his eye. "Start the music." Juliana said in a quiet whisper. Jeremy met her as she crossed the room. He announced the start of the music. Everyone sitting at a table immediately leaped to their feet.

Jeremy took Juliana's hand for a dance as her mind drifted away. She closed her eyes, trying to block any thoughts of harshness. As she opened her eyes back into the real world, she glanced around at everyone dancing and mingling. Juliana's eyes surveyed back to Jeremy's. He didn't seem to notice the emptiness hidden in her heart behind her glow.

"Is this anything like you thought it would go?" Jeremy whispered. "Yes. Just as I imagined it and more." Juliana replied in a low, but femine voice.

"Excellent."

As the reception came to an ending, she looked back over the day in a little bit of confusion. The small need that seemed so faint yesterday had been pulling at her heart more than ever today. More than it had ever intrigued her before. At the same time, there was another voice calling in her mind that told her she was finished with the stressful life, just forget about everything and enjoy your day.

She decided to let it go and finish her day as she planned. After all, it was her wedding day. But somehow, through all the music, talking, and disturbance, she found a hint of peace that she longed for. That person she couldn't see was becoming more and more relevant.

Juliana's real parents had been killed serving in the military. Although she had never met them, it still seemed they were with her. She couldn't help but to recall those two promising words. Juliana pictured the sun setting on the day of July 14, about twenty years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pink and red sky played up the beauty of her hair as nineteen year old Janet trotted down the carpet that had been laid out for the young bride to walk down. She glanced over at her father smiling. Somewhere halfway between the end and beginning of the aisle, she came to realization that the dream she had dreamed since she was just a little girl was coming true so rapidly that she imagined one day she might miss it. Janet wasn't even considering the fact that she might not be alive in forty years.

As they neared the end of the aisle, her father gently let go of her arm, wishing her the best of luck. Her careful movements up the steps made Michael, her soon to be husband, shed a tear.

Janet was about to make a promise she would keep with her for the rest of her life. She was about to promise two words that would not only change her life, but would change Michael's life as well. Those same two words that had previously led her to the road where her walk of faith with God began.

She briefly recalled the moment she would never forget. Sitting on her porch, wondering what she was missing in her life at only the young age of seven. Janet knew her heart was searching for something and had figured it to be spiritual. Something deep within her heart.

It was in that instant that she gave her life to Jesus. Quietly, she prayed a prayer that transformed her life into joy. Janet promised to make God the first love of her life, before any other person. "I will." she whispered in a soft tone. "I will live my entire life for you, Lord, because I know that you died for me and that God rose you from the dead and you are living in me."

Those two words that bonded her with God were about to bond her with Michael. Not pushing God away, but using their relationship to honor God. That was the dream Janet had planned all along. Living her wedded life for Jesus. Honoring Him in any way possible. That was how God designed marriage. Not to last a short time, but for two people to love each other forever.

Her smile brightened when she felt a small drop of water roll off her cheek. Janet glared at Michael, with that sparkle in her heart that showed through her eyes. "I do." she said softly, with an unmistakable, proud tone.

Her dream was passing through time, as if it was just any ordinary day. Janet had expected it to feel as though time had stood still when she spoke those words. It had almost seemed like time had stopped when she promised those words to God. Thoughts rushed in her mind of regret that she might miss this day and later wish she had treasured today as if it was her last.

Oddly, instead of imagining her mother's or an older family member's wedding, she pictured her daughter's special day.

The church bell ringing in the background disguised Janet's sniffles as her beautiful daughter walked down the aisle. All she could think about was her daughter promising those two special words with a texture in her tone. She never had such a perfect imagination. It never crossed her mind that she might not be there to watch it one day.

The softness of her satin gown waving with each movement of her hands brought Janet back into reality. She wasn't even sure she would have a daughter one day, much less a child. Janet tried her best to focus on the present instead of the future.

Her hopes were as one's should be. Only wishing for the best of life to come her way. Janet looked over the hard times heading her way as if they weren't even in existence. She only brought the positive of life. She had joy in her heart, not just in her eyes.

"I do."

Michael looked into Janet's eyes as if something had awaked his heart when he spoke those words and slid the ring on Janet's hand.

The rings meant nothing to Janet. They weren't the promise; they were the worldly treasure that was added in the story by humans. The real meaning behind the marriage was the relationship built on God. Janet thought of it as one of God's many gifts to us. She liked the fact that she got such a valuable treasure, but she knew it wasn't the key meaning in the marriage.

Janet could tell that Michael was thinking about the promising assurance in I and do. She related those two words to her life. When Michael and she were apart, they were nothing, but when they were together, they were one. It reminded her of the first time she had ever met Michael.


End file.
